Vs. Delcatty
Vs. Delcatty is the sixth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 5/31/2016. Story Ian rides in a small sailboat with Phoebe, pulling onto the Lilycove Beach. Ian: Thanks for the ride, Phoebe. Phoebe: Of course, Ian. And I appreciate your help with fighting Aqua. I’ll see to trying to keep up with their plans. Ian hops off the boat, as he pushes the boat out. Phoebe waves as she sails back out to sea, riding the current. Ian: Now, to find Wingull and Gulpin. Wingull: (In distress) Wingull! Ian looks up, seeing Wingull circling overhead. A girl with a Delcatty is chasing Gulpin down the beach, him still holding the backpack in his mouth. Ian: Gulpin! Gulpin turns, seeing Ian. Gulpin spits the backpack out, it being covered in saliva. It lands in the sand, as Gulpin keeps running. The girl’s wearing a red tank top, with a red bow with white stripes in her hair. She wears white shorts with black legging underneath going down her thigh, with a hip bag around her waist. May: Now we’ve got it! Delcatty, Double Edge! Delcatty dashes in, glowing silver for Double Edge. Gulpin inhales and uses Stockpile, taking the Double Edge and sent flying into the air, being buried in the sand upon landing. Delcatty takes recoil damage. May: Nice shot! Now, go, Poké! Ian: Uproar! Loudred releases Uproar, startling May and causing her to drop the Pokéball. Delcatty moans in pain, ducking its head to cover its ears. May: Ah! What? Ian, now wearing his signature jacket again and his backpack on his back, runs over, Loudred following. Ian stands in front of Gulpin, as Wingull lands, helping to dig him out of the sand. Loudred joins Ian. May: Hey! What’s the big deal?! I saw that Gulpin first! Ian: Tough luck. Loudred, keep up the Uproar! Loudred increases the intensity of Uproar, as Delcatty stands, still visibly hurt by Uproar. May: Don’t let that stop you! Thunder! Delcatty sparks, shooting Thunder. Loudred is hit, stunned into stopping its attack. Loudred shakes it off, angry. Loudred: Loud! Ian: Loudred, go for Stomp! Loudred leaps into the air, as it comes Stomping down. May: Dodge it! Delcatty jumps backwards, Loudred Stomping the sand, causing a burst of sand to shoot up. Delcatty covers its eyes to keep the sand out, as Loudred jumps through, kicking Delcatty with Stomp. Delcatty skids back, being partially buried in the sand. May: Wow, that’s fast! You’re a pretty strong trainer! But, Loudred stands in place, its eyes replaced with hearts. May: Your Loudred stands no chance against Delcatty’s Cute Charm! Now, Assist! Delcatty lifts its paw into the air, a white orb forming. Delcatty fires a Sludge Bomb, it hitting and exploding on Loudred, knocking it back. It is still infatuated. Ian: Loudred, Uproar! Loudred doesn’t respond, instead stays laying down and moaning affectionately. May: That’s the way, Delcatty! Now, Thunder! Delcatty fires a Thunder, hitting Loudred, paralyzing it as well. Ian: Loudred, use Rest! Loudred responds to this one, as it closes its eyes, falling asleep. It glows with a gold coloring, which heals it. May: No remorse, Delcatty! Double Edge! Delcatty charges Loudred, ramming it with Double Edge. It takes recoil damage, while Loudred tumbles backwards, still asleep. May: Now, Assist! Delcatty uses Assist, as it slams the white energy into itself. It is encased in flames, as it rams Loudred hard with Flare Blitz, defeating it. Delcatty takes more recoil damage, as Ian returns Loudred. May: There, I beat you. Now out of my way! That Gulpin is mine! Ian pulls out another Pokéball. Ian: Tough luck. End Scene Misty, Max and Brendan are at the Lilycove Department store, shopping around. Misty is in the clothing department, while Brendan finds himself in the home decor section. Brendan: Wow, look at this! Such a cute rug! Max goes over to a display case, looking at rows of CDs. Max: What are these? Cashier: Ah, you’ve got a good eye, kid. These are Technical Machines, better known as TMs. Max: I’ve never heard of them. Cashier: That’s because this is new and upcoming technology! You take a TM, you touch it to a Pokémon’s skin. The TM breaks down, and creates a series of neurological signals that teaches the move programmed into the TM. Brendan: Whoa, whoa! Brendan runs over, having overheard. Brendan: So, you could use this to teach super powerful moves to any Pokémon? Cashier: Eh, not all Pokémon are compatible with all moves. It has to be those that they have the ability to learn. But, if it works, then it is a major asset! I just sold a TM to a girl with a bow, which used it to teach her Delcatty a Thunder attack. Max: One of the strongest Electric type moves?! Brendan: Do you have a Fire Blast TM? Cashier: You’re in luck! That is one of the moves we have! Max: Fire Blast? Brendan: To give Numel a secret weapon. I’m thinking of using it in the next contest. Cashier: And, for only $30,000, TM38, Fire Blast can be yours! Max & Brendan: $30,000?! Brendan: That’s outrageous! Cashier: TMs are all the rage now. So, what it’ll be? Brendan: Uh, do you have any, cheaper fire moves? Cashier: Well, we do have a relatively new one. TM43, Flame Charge. Only $6000. Brendan: That’s, more tolerable. Though it really blows through my entire budget here. Max: Flame Charge, when used successfully, increases the speed of the user. Might be beneficial for the slow Numel. Brendan: Ah! The surprise of the slow, unsuspecting Numel turning into Speedy Gonzales. I’ll take it! The group heads outside the department store, as Brendan chooses Numel. Numel: Numel. Brendan: Alright, Numel. We’re going to use technology to teach you Flame Charge. Numel: Nu? Brendan pulls out the TM, touching it to Numel. The two glow white, as the TM breaks away, and Numel reverts to normal. Brendan: Now, Numel! Show off your new Flame Charge! Numel stands in place, looking confused. Brendan looks confident, which fades with time. Brendan: Uh, Numel. Any time now. Numel: Numel. Drew: How pathetic. Brendan and the others turn, as Drew walks towards them. Brendan: Drew! Drew: The fact that you had to use a TM to teach your Pokémon a move shows how lacking you are as a trainer. Brendan groans in frustration, as a large collision of Thunder attacks occurs towards the ocean, lighting the sky. People from all over run towards the beach, the group confused. Max: Hey, what’s happening? Passerby: There’s an intense battle occurring down at the beach! Max: Intense battle? Misty: That can only mean… The group and Drew runs with the crowd, as Numel watches, taking a moment. Numel: Numel. Numel then starts walking after them. Misty, Max, Brendan and Drew arrive at the cliff overlooking the beach, lined with viewers. May’s Delcatty fires another Thunder, as Combusken uses Mirror Move, firing his own Thunder to negate the attack. Max: Wow. Leave it to Ian to get into an all out battle. May: Delcatty, Assist! Delcatty uses Assist, as it fires Magical Leaf. May: Aww, darn it! Bad luck on that one! Ian: Combusken, Fire Spin! Combusken breathes Fire Spin, burning through the Magical Leaf, hitting Delcatty with the vortex. Delcatty charges forward with Double Edge, as Ian watches. Ian: If this doesn’t finish it, then we risk activating Cute Charm if that thing’s female. Hit it from the side, Combusken! Double Kick! Combusken charges in, spinning to kick Delcatty on its side with Double Kick. He then swings his other leg around, kicking Delcatty again. Delcatty hits the sand, defeated. May: No way! Ian: Had enough? May: You kidding?! This is an awesome battle! Go, Wailmer! May throws a Pokéball, choosing Wailmer. Wailmer: Wail! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Wailmer, the Ball Whale Pokémon. Wailmer can store water inside its body to transform itself into a ball for bouncing on the ground. By filling itself up with more water, this Pokémon can elevate the height of its bounces. May: Wow! You have a Pokédex too?! Ian: That means you have one. This is getting even more interesting. May: Wailmer, Water Gun! Ian: Fire Spin! Wailmer fires Water Gun, as Combusken blocks it with Fire Spin. May: Rollout! Wailmer rolls like a ball across the beach, heading at Combusken. Combusken strikes with Double Kick, which is deflected and Combusken is hit hard. Combusken lands, as Wailmer hits it again with a powered up Rollout. Ian: Have to risk it. Just enough to stop it. Combusken, use Overheat! Brendan: Overheat! I wonder how much a TM for Overheat would cost? Combusken glows red, as he fires a blast of white fire. It hits Wailmer and explodes on it, launching it back. May: Ah! So much power! But the second shot will be weaker! Hm. May looks around, then gasps in surprise. May: Wailmer, go in the water! Ian: Huh? Combusken, intercept it with Mirror Move! Combusken forms a black hole mirror, him going through it. He comes out using Rollout, rolling down the beach at Wailmer, who rolls and bounces into the ocean. Combusken stops Rollout, surveying for Wailmer. May: Now, Water Gun! Wailmer surfaces, as it fires a stronger Water Gun than before. Combusken uses Fire Spin, but his attack is snuffed out, as Combusken is washed further ashore, defeated. Ian: Good battle Combusken. (Ian returns Combusken.) Grovyle, go! Ian throws the Fast Ball, choosing Grovyle. Grovyle: Grovyle! Drew: I wonder what instigated this battle. It doesn’t seem like they have a ref, or that they have any standards or rules. Misty: Those kinds of matches are really rare anymore, no one just battling with all their Pokémon. Brendan: But, how was that Water Gun stronger than before? Drew: You really are a hopeless loser. Brendan: You want to go a round, pretty boy?! Drew: Why, thank you for the compliment. Brendan groans in frustration, as Misty calms him. Misty: Brendan, relax. Wailmer inhaled sea water to add to the intensity of its Water Gun. Due to its body, it can take in a lot of water. May: Wailmer, Water Gun! Ian: Dodge, and use Mega Drain! Grovyle runs on the damp sand near the water, dodging the Water Gun attacks. Grovyle extends several green energy streams from its mouth, hitting and draining Wailmer. Wailmer dives underwater, canceling the Mega Drain. Max: Going underwater stopped the attack! Misty: Water battles can be tricky. The rules vary depending on the attack used. Ian: Grovyle, feeling confident? Grovyle: Grovyle! Ian: Then, Quick Attack to Leaf Blade! Grovyle uses Quick Attack, it running over the water. The crowd of people gasp in amazement, as Wailmer surfaces, firing Water Gun. Grovyle dodges, as its leaves on its arm form together, forming Leaf Blade. Grovyle cuts through Wailmer with Leaf Blade, as it goes belly up, defeated. May: A Quick Attack over water?! Can’t say I ever thought of that before. May returns Wailmer, as Grovyle makes it back to the shore. Ian: Go on, then. Choose your next Pokémon. Main Events * Ian reunites with Gulpin and Wingull. * Ian begins a battle with May, a new rival. * TMs are introduced. * Brendan buys TM43, Flame Charge, and uses it on Numel. Characters * Ian * May * Misty * Max * Brendan * Drew Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Gulpin (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Delcatty (May's) * Wailmer (May's) * Numel (Brendan's) Trivia * May is inspired by Sapphire from the Pokémon Adventures Manga, being a powerful battler. * This battle resembles a battle from the games, where the trainers caught sight of each other and began a full battle. * This is one of the few regular full battles to occur that doesn't have a referee for it. * TMs are introduced, them being the same as in Gen VI. ** The properties of TM resembles how they were prior to Gen V, usable only once. ** Them breaking down is based off how they are represented in FireRed and LeafGreen. ** The addition of TMs didn't come until writing this episode. * Brendan using a TM is a reference to him not training as hard till the last minute. * May's Delcatty used TM25 to learn Thunder. * Despite Delcatty's ability being revealed to be Cute Charm, neither Delcatty's or Loudred's gender is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan